warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf II/Equipment and Utilities Overview
Elite Weapons *Mjolnir - Anti-Personel Rocket Launcher **Smart Rocket - Rocket adjusts course towards enemies. **Hunter Rounds - After impact, micro missiles finish off enemies in range. *Nemesis - Charged Sniper Rifle **X-Ray Vision - See through walls **Hair Trigger - Charge speed is faster *Banshee - Multi-Arrow Compound Bow **Explosive Tip - Arrows Explode **Target Assist - Larger impact area with autolock mechanic. *Hornets - Homing Missiles Launcher **Shoulder Mounted - Have regular weapons ready, binds to tactical+lethal **Micro Rounds - Can target up to 3 targets with one round. *Guardian - Mobile Trophy System Blade **Return to Sender - Every fifth round is caught and can be returned to sender. **Boomerang - Sword can be thrown as a Sawblade and can be called back through a cord. *Frostfire - Portable Electrolaser **Conductor - The ions can connect up to 3 people. **Alkyl Battery - Ammunition is depleted slower. *Maverick - Revolving Magazine Railgun **Bonus Round - If all 3 bullets connect, a fourth round is granted. **Speed Chamber - Rechambered faster. Attachments Optics *Reflex Sight - 1.2x Tubular Sight *Red Dot Sight - 1.2x Sight *Stalker Sight - 1x Sight *Holographic Sight - 1.4x Sight *Marksman Sight - 3.4x Sight *Thermal Sight *Profile Finder Barrels *Compensator - Increase Range of the weapon *Muzzle Break - Increase Accuracy of the projectiles *Muzzle Booster - Increase Projectile Speed *Silencer - No Minimap Appearance, Decreased Range Magazine *Extended Mag - Increase Ammo count *Fast Mag - Increase Reload Speed *Hollow Point - Increased Multipliers, Decreased Penetration *Armor Piercing - Increased Penetration Underbarrel *Angled Grip - Increased Initial Stability *Vertical Grip - Increased Stability while stationary *Stubby Grip - Decreased Stability decrease overtime *Smartpod - Increased Stability oversurfaces Accessoires *Bayonet - Increased Melee Damage *Laser Sight - Increase Hipfire Accuracy *TALM - Identify Enemies in Range faster *Offset Sight - Additional Sight besides Optic Perks Tier 1 - Stealth *Dead Silence - Silent Footsteps and muted boost. *Cold Blooded - No thermal imaging, undetectable by sentient AI, non-agent nanodrones. *Blind Eye - Undetectable by smart AI. Not seen by targetting systems. *Ghost - Undetectable by Satellites, Instinct. Tier 2 - Power *Overdrive - Recharge Energy Faster. *Power Cell - Earn Scorestreaks Faster. *Dexterity - Swap Weapons Faster, Use Equipment Faster, Ready up after Sprinting. *Overclock - More Booster Power. Tier 3 - Awareness *Instinct - Sense and Paint Gunfire Direction in your vision. *Backscatter - See Enemy Equipment through walls, Enemies during Breaching. *Eavesdrop - Hear Enemies louder, Pings nearby enemies after a kill. *Wiretap - Use Enemy SatLinks and SecBreaches, Predict Scorestreak Deployment zones. Tier 4 - Survival *Stacked - Resupply Ammunition, Extra Elite Weapon Mag. *Hardwired - Immune to EMPs, Hacks. Set of explosives later. *Focus - Less Flinch and Sway, Less Situational Awareness. *Nanofiber- Less Explosive Damage, Explosive Flinch. Scorestreaks #SatLink - Link up with Satellite images to reveal enemy positions. #*1 SatLink: Only for the player who called it in. #*2 SatLinks: For the entire team. #*3 SatLinks: 3D Images in the HUD for the entire team. #AWD "Autonomous Weaponized Defender" - Personal Flying Sentry #Server Crash - Target Enemy Scorestreaks #*w/ Hacker Proficiency: Takeover #*w/o Hacker Proficiency: Destroy #SecBreach - Counter SatLink #*1 SecBreach: No radar #*2 SecBreaches: No HUD #*3 SecBreaches: No Chatter, Scorestreaks #**Variant: Similar to a System Hack, it makes phantom blips (example: unsuppressed firing dot on minimap, random death markers for both enemy and friendly units, completely cloaks the enemy's position without any indication of interference #Ground Denial - Cover the entire ground level with Ionized Smoke #K9 Unit - Pack of Attack Dogs #Sparrow - Autonomous or Controllable Aerial Assault Drone #Hellfire - Missile Strikes #Striker Mech - Bipedal Drone #Suit 2.0 - Enhanced Suit delivery #QRF Team "Quick Reaction Force" - AI Soldier used for Sweeping areas #Hornets - A trio of Hornet drones that can protect the player, allies or attack enemies on command #Air Fleet - Fleet of Drones and Choppers strafing the map and securing spawn locations #Stormcaller - Reaper Drone #Zeus AMS "Armored Mech Suit" - Juggernaut on steroids #Dreadnought - A Massmurdering Drone with missiles, machine guns, VTOL and Jet capabilities #Agent Red - Nano Virus Drone #Agent Grey - Grey Goo ---- #SatLink (Satellite Link) - Transmitter Drone connecting you to a satellite #Guard Dog - Personal anti-stealth alarm, disarms enemies in proximity, but doesn't kill them. #SecBreach (Security/Sector Breach) - Disruptor Drone jamming enemy transmissions. #WASPs (Weapons-grade Automated Scoutings Projectiles) - Miniture scoutings drones, clearing a hallway or path in front of the player. #Server Crash - Takedown Scorestreaks (Hack them with Hacker talent) #Nightwatch - A 360 degrees flying sentry drone. #Hellfire - Cluster missile #Payload - Elite Ammo for the entire team. #Sparrow - Small Aerial vehicle, both automated and controllable. #Orbital Strike - Fast Airstrike from orbit with 3 assigned zones. #Armadillo - Ground moving drone carrying rockets and a machine gun. #Valkyrie - Air-Assault Overwatch drone. #OSHack (Operating System Hack) - Constant flow of information of whereabouts of enemies and their activities. #Warhound - Agile ground-moving controllable robot used for fast scouting and assassinating. #QRF Team - Group pf AI operators designated to clear areas. #Dreadnought - Jet-VTOL hybrid that has to be piloted. #Agent Green - Deny an area from being accessed without gasmask. #Agent Red - A Swarm of agent red an be assigned to disarm opponents and you can execute them. #Agent Grey - Grey Goo outbreak, killing everything it touches. Lethals *Frag - Fragmentation Grenade *Charger - Creates area of effect that increases in radius, lasting time and damage the longer it is charged *Semtex - Sticky Grenade *C4 - Remote Detonator *Incendiary - Ignites area of effect *Sawblade - Throwing Knife *Razor IED - Razor spike bouncing betty. Can be planted on any surface *Fireflies - Grenade that spawns chasing Nanodrones Tacticals *Flash - Blinds enemies *EMP - Distorts Scorestreaks and HUDs *Stim - Revive teammates *Seeker - Rolling grenade looking for enemies *Ultrasound - Paint enemies in range in the HUD *Gas - Disruptive nerve toxic *Trojan - Hack enemy equipment *Smoke - Cloak an area